Thyristor switching has been accomplished wherein the three terminal device, anode, cathode, and gate are integrated in a conventional junction isolated technology. Problems have been experienced with turn-off amplification since a conducting thyristor may not allow control of the anode current from the gate electrode.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a switching circuit having the capability of high gain in both turn-off and turn-on.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thyristor switching circuit having a turn-on and turn-off current gain in excess of 500.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a thyristor switching circuit capable of being integrated on a chip in conjunction with standard bipolar devices.